Cutter's daughter
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: What if beforeHelen went through the portal she and Nick had a daughter? She learns about the anomalies from her father now she is ready to help learn more about them. See what happens in her new life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own Primeval it belongs to its owner BBC America. This idea has been in my head for a while and I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Cutter POV:**

It had been eight years since my wife Helen had disappeared into the anomaly leaving me and our daughter Ashley, who at the time was just turning ten. The day Helen disappeared she was presumed dead and Ashley and I mourned over her death for years. We both wanted to know what had happened to her. As Ashley went through high school we tried to let go of our grief however the grief still remained. I became friends with one of my old students Stephen and he became my lab technician. Throughout the years Ashley and I became closer to where we could understand how the other thinks. One day one of my students Connor told me about a creature sighting in the Forest of Dean and I decided to check it out that was the day my life changed forever.

**Ashley POV:**

My dad had been acting odd since he had gotten back from the Forest of Dean. I knew something was bothering him but I didn't know what and that was worrying me. We told each other everything especially when something was bothering us so it was worrying me that he wouldn't tell me. Every time I tried to ask him about the expedition the Forest of Dean he told me it was nothing to worry about, I however knew he was keeping something from me. A few days later I was walking by a reservoir when I saw a giant sea creature and took a picture of it to look it over. I was at home looking through a book when I had stopped on a page that had matched my sea creature. I couldn't believe what it was it was a mosasaur, but that couldn't be right they had been extinct for years so how had I just seen one. I decided to keep this secret until I saw my dad so I could tell him about it. I got a call from Stephen saying that my dad was in the hospital and would was making a full recovery. When I asked if I could see him he told me that I shouldn't and that my dad would be home soon.

When my dad came home he looked upset and angry when I asked what was wrong he brushed me off and went to his study and locked the door. I was holding in my tears until I got to my room and locked the door. I was letting the tears flow, my dad had never brushed me off like that we always talked to each other so it hurt when he wouldn't talk to me.

**Cutter POV:**

I knew I hadn't best person to my daughter, but the problems I was dealing weren't something I wanted to bother her with. As soon as I was done I was going to tell her everything, I knew she had at least seen the mosasaur because when I was leaving I saw her phone on the table asking me to look at it and tell her if I knew what it was I was worried that she had been so close to it, but I knew that she was safe so I relaxed a little. I decided to tell her the truth so that she would be careful.

When Helen and I entered the anomaly she told me about her affair with Stephen. When I asked her about Ashley she told me she was indeed mine, but I knew that even if she wasn't she would still be my daughter. When I exited the anomaly I saw that the past had changed I tried to return through the portal hoping to fix it but I was held back. When I returned home I saw that Ashley was home sitting on the couch reading a book. I sat next to her and kissed her forehead gave her a hug and proceeded to tell her everything.

**Ashley POV:**

I couldn't believe what my dad was saying there were rips in time space making these things called anomalies and had been letting creatures into our time, which explained the mososaur. He proceeded to tell me that mom was alive, but that she had let think she was dead as she traveled through the anomalies. I told my dad if that was what she had been doing the entire eight years then why she didn't tell us. He told me she had changed during her time in the anomaly and wasn't the same person she used to be. I was angry with my mother because of what she had put my father and me through and I knew that my father was to. We decided to play a game of pool to get back into our natural routine I was so surprised I won the game he, however, tried to tell me it was because he had gotten distracted, but I knew better. I could tell he was proud of me. He kissed my forehead telling me goodnight and went to bed. I headed to bed a few minutes later with my head swimming with all this new knowledge. Let's see what tomorrow has in store for us.

**Sorry about all the changes of POV I wanted to give you a look through both of their eyes. Anyway this was an idea that popped into my head. Review what you thought of it and I'll update again. Thanks**

** Snowfairy23**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Primeval it belongs to its owner BBC America**

**Ashley POV:**

When I woke up the next day the sun was shining in my eye. I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of cargo pants, a green cami, and a pair of black sneakers. I also wore the necklace my father had given for my 16th birthday. I went downstairs and saw that dad was still asleep so I decided to make him some breakfast. I made pancakes and bacon. This was his favorite thing to have for breakfast and I knew that if I wanted him to take me with him, so I could join the team, I needed to butter him up a little.

I walked into his room and kissed him on the forehead.

"Daddy wake up."

"Hi sweety," he then noticed the food, "okay what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"I know you better than anyone. Now what do you want?"

"I want to… join your team!" I said quickly.

"No, no, no absolutely not! I don't want you anywhere near this!"

"Dad I can't protect myself if I don't know what to expect, you know that."

"I don't care you aren't getting anywhere near it, do you hear me young lady!?"  
"Do you really want me to find a way to sneak in, because you know I can dad."

He knew I had him there. "Fine you can come, just don't be surprised if you get a cold welcome."

"Thank you daddy!" I kissed his cheek and ran to get my bag. I got back downstairs and he was waiting by the door keys in hand. We got in the car and then we were off.

-**TIME SKIP-**

We arrived at the ARC and we stopped by a military man holding a gun. Dad gave the man an ID and told him that I was with him. The man demanded to see my license after I handed it to him we were allowed in. We walked into the building and my god it was huge. My friend Jackson would have a field day in here. The dude was a wiz with computers. Anyway moving on, we walked into a gigantic room and my eyes almost popped out. There were machines everywhere. I changed my mind Jackson would have died of a heart attack if he saw this place. "Is it everything you imagined?" Dad asked me.

"I feel like at any second an alien is just going to walk in front of me" I replied.

Dad laughed and said it would probably be a dinosaur before it would be an alien. We walked up to a group of people and I noticed one of them was Stephen. They group turned around and most of them stood wide-eyed at me standing next to my dad. Stephen however shook out of his stupor first and gave me a hug.

"Stephen I can't breathe could you put me down please?"

He put me down and looked at my dad with questioning eyes. My dad raised his eyebrow and said, "It's Ashley you know she would have found a way to get here anyway."

A guy wearing a hat cleared his throat and asked my dad who I was and how Stephen knew me. "Sorry everyone, this is my daughter Ashley.'

Everybody's mouths were all open. I couldn't resist myself and laughed at their identical expressions. "You might want to close your mouth before you eat a fly. Just a thought." I said.

They immediately closed their mouths before they could see another word a phone went off. My dad answered my phone when he was done he told everyone to head to the mall, there was a sighting. My dad was adamant that they use tranqs instead of killing the dinos. He pulled me aside and asked if I was sure I wanted to continue. I told him I was going to keep going no matter what happened. He smiled, gave me a gun, and we headed off.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had other things on my mind.**

** ~ShadowPhoenix34**


End file.
